


gang goes ice skating or whatver

by translayton



Category: Blueycapsules
Genre: Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translayton/pseuds/translayton
Summary: cme goes ice skating wooyeah wooo
Kudos: 8





	gang goes ice skating or whatver

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i dont feel like finishing this lollll

Luggy sat in the backseat of the Bosemans car, bouncing their leg in anticipation. To his left was Grelle, and to his Right was Bonby, who was staring out the window thoughtfully.  
In the front seat was Gabe, who had his head in his hand and was listening to his Dad tell stories about his own ice skating experiences.  
Thats right! They were going ice skating! Luggy was really excited, he had never been ice skating before. He had been regular skating, of course, but he didn’t know if that was the same thing.

“Are we almost there?” Grelle asked, glancing up at Bossman excitedly.

“Almost, Grelle.” Boss chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road, “Are you excited?”

“Yeah!” The three of them said in unison.

“Just remember to be safe.” Bossman reminded, “I don’t want to be responsible for any of you getting hurt, now do i?” He laughed lightly.

“Of course! I’ve skated lots of times before.” Grelle replied, “My family used to go all the time! I even did lessons for a little bit. It was super fun, i loved to glide across the ice, but then i dropped out to do choir, which i actually like a lot more. I mean its not to say that skating isn’t fun but its just that like- choir is more my thing!” He rambled.

“I’ve been skating before, i was pretty ok at it.” Bonby smiled. “What about you, Luggy?” He asked, taking his eyes away from the window and looking at Luggy, waiting for their answer.

“Oh-! I’ve never been.” Luggy shrugged, “But I’ve been regular skating before, my mom took me to a roller rink for my birthday awhile back. Hopefully ice skating is like that, haha.” 

“Not really.” Bonby warned, “Its ok, if its hard you can just ask one of us for help!” He smiled.

“Don’t expect me to hold your hand though!” Gabe laughed from the the front seat, “I’ve been ice skating before.”

“Ah yes, but you weren’t the most graceful skater, to say the least.” Bossman chuckled. He turned to face the kids in the backseat, “The last time we came here, gabe was way more focused on being the fastest, and we ended up having to leave early because he fell down and hit his head!” He laughed loudly, turning swiftly back to face the road. “You should’ve been there, it was hilarious.”

“It was nottt!” Gabe whined, “Stop embarassing me, Da!”

“I’m not!” Bossman replied, “Just telling a story! It was even funnier when you were just a little boy, you always wanted to be the fastest at everything.”

The two bickered for a bit more, and luggy went back to being worried. He was the only one who hadn’t been ice skating before, that was embarrassing even now; he could only imagine how embarrassing it would be once they actually got onto the ice. 

The car pulled into the parking lot, and Bossman walked up with the four kids to go pick out skates and pay for their admission.  
“Now remember, im gonna pick you up at nine. Gabe, you have money, in case you get thirsty or hungry. Don’t talk to strangers, and do NOT leave the rink.” He reminded, “Get ready to leave at 8:30. Put your skates back, throw away any trash, etc, etc.” He let out a breath of air, “Most importantly, have fun.” He smiled. He hugged gabe and gave him a quick kiss on top of his head, then waved goodbye.

“Your dads so cool.” Grelle told gabe, tying his skates quickly. 

“He embarrasses me!” Gabe laughed, “Its so annoying sometimes, it makes me feel like im some sort of baby.” He rubbed his neck, but it was obvious that deep down he enjoyed his dads gestures, even if it was just a little bit.

“Its ok, all our dads are pretty embarrassing.” Bonby shrugged, “Like that one time we had to watch Mr Van Borlington eat a mouse.” He snickered.

“Hey!” Grelle yelled, “If we’re talking about embarrassing things our dads have done then lets not forget the time your dad exploded a cake in the oven.” He smirked, “That was sooo funny!”

Luggy finished tying their skates and looked at the rink, which thankfully, wasn’t to packed with people. Just a few other families and a few teenagers. If he squinted hard enough, he swore he could see that Michael kid with another guy. “C’mon guys, lets goooo!” He pointed. He got up and wobbled, holding his arms out to keep his balance.

“HAHA!” Gabe laughed, getting up, “If you can’t stand on the mat how do you think you’ll stand on the ICE?”

“With evil intent.” Luggy flipped gabe off, “Cmon.”

Bonby got up with grelle and they went to the ice. Grelle was the first one to get onto it, and skated off quickly before stopping a little bit away from the group, waiting patiently.

Gabe went next, and obviously wasn’t as graceful as grelle, but he didn’t trip on nothing or fall.

Luggy went after, pulling himself over using the wall.

Then Bonby came quickly, skidding to a stop with obvious skill.

“We can’t just stand here.” Grelle reminded.

“Lets race!” Gabe yelled, “threetwoonego!” He took off with speed, laughing.

“You’re going down!!!!” Grelle yelled, pushing off the wall and going after gabe.

Bonby stared at them as they yelled at eachother and got people to stare at them. “Do you need help?” He asked and turned back to luggy. 

Luggy paused, looking down at the ice. They didn’t answer and let go of the wall, tried to stand up, and then fell on their ass. He sighed, “..Yes.”

Bonby nodded and held out his hand, “Here, I’ll teach you. You said you skated before on concrete, right? Well, ice skating isn’t actually that different in terms of how you move.” 

Luggy took the others hand and Bonby pulled him up. 

“Put your arm over my shoulder, we’ll start out slow.” Bonby explained.

Luggy did as he was told, leaning into bonby. He grunted, using all his willpower to not slip and take Bonby down with him.

“Just relaaax.” Bonby advised, “We’ll stand and get balance, then start skating.”

Luggy nodded again, not really having anything to say. He was hanging onto Bonby as tight as he could, but he still felt unsure. He swung his other arm over her just in case, then felt like he was gonna slip and yelled. 

Bonby kept him up though, he was strong, “Be careful. There, you got it!” He paused for a moment, trying to be absolutely sure that they were standing up right. “Ok, lets start slow.” He removed one of luggys arms, “Just follow what i do. You want to push off, and then move your feet like you would with regular skates, ok?”  
He did what he had explained, starting to make him and luggy move forwards slowly and smoothly.

Luggy did what Bonby explained to, and felt more and more at ease with each slow glide. “This is fun..!” He mumbled quietly, turning to Bonby and smiling, “Thank you.”

“Of course, it’s what friends do.” 

They slowly picked up pace some more, going from a snails speed to an average one.

“I think i’m ready to try on my own.” Luggy said confidently. 

“Ok!” 

They stopped and Luggy let go of his friend, and did what he had told them to do. And they did! He was able to go nicely, and finished the lap they were just doing. 

Bonby clapped, “Nice job!”

Grelle and gabe skated up, gabe a panting mess. “I beat you!! You cheated!!” He accused.

“No way, i won fair and square.” Grelle hissed, “You’re just jealous that im better then you!”

Gabe clenched his fist, “AM NOT!” 

Grelle laughed again, and excused himself off the ice, “Cmon, lets go get some hot chocolate or something. Im cold.” He thumbed towards the stand, where some people were lined up to get their hot chocolate.


End file.
